


It Was A Bad Idea

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Gen, Her parents are out of town 😳, Like 17/18, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, My first time writing smut lol pls be kind, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chat Noir has been visiting Marinette more often, and especially at night. What kind of developments will his late night visits lead to? (Inspired by the song Bad Idea by Girl in Red)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: Unfinished ML Prompts





	It Was A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time trying to write smut, so sorry if any parts feel awkward. this is also not proofread so feel free to give me pointers! but as the summary states, i was listening to girl in red on repeat, especially the song "bad idea!" and this was born...

She knew that they needed to stop doing this.

But whenever he appeared on her balcony in the late hours of the night, who was she to turn him away?

She couldn't. And then one thing led to another, and it would be a week straight now if he stopped by tonight...

Chat has been visiting Marinette at night for a while now. Months ago he'd stop by after patrols, and they quickly became close, talking and laughing and sharing snacks as they played video games or watched movies. 

But then his visits came later and later, and they ended up doing other things in the middle of the night...so while they've been good friends for a few months now, Marinette didn't know what to call their relationship after recent developments. They had kissed! 

And that wasn't all. One kiss led to another...and then both of them were completely undone. All of her repressed feelings spilled out, but if she was being honest, she didn't think she was the only one.

After all, Chat Noir was the one who kissed her first. He's the one who put his tongue in her mouth. And he's the one who got so hard after he kissed her. 

But she also crawled onto his lap while they made out and started rubbing herself against his crotch, so maybe they were both to blame. And when all their clothes eventually came off...well no one person could take the blame for that, either.

The worst part was that Marinette liked it. Worse than that, she loved it. And she couldn't have enough. Just lying on her bed and thinking about what they did that night had her entire body heat up, and she couldn't help herself. 

She was soaking wet now, and if he wasn't going to help her, she was going to have to take care of herself. She took off her panties and oversized t-shirt, knowing that Chat Noir awoke feelings in her so intense that she'd work up a sweat either way. 

Her thoughts swirled around how her partner was so sweet and so caring, and how good he was with his tongue and how big his dick was—

"Mmmm," Marinette softly moaned as she circled her clit with her fingers. It wasn't his mouth, but it would have to do for now.

\---------

Meanwhile, a certain cat was jumping across rooftops to see someone who wouldn't leave his mind. He knew he was probably cutting it close, tonight would make it a week straight of their sexscapades. 

Not that he minded; that was far from it. He couldn't get enough of her, whether they messed around or not. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, but he also knew that would come with risk–and that was if she even liked him in that way. He loved Marinette. That he knew. 

But he also knew that she wasn't a big fan of his civilian form, and even if she could learn to love all of him, it was still dangerous. He couldn't let Hawkmoth put her in danger. Not when he finally moved on from Ladybug and found someone else he'd die to protect, who might also share his affections for once.

He managed to land on her roof to see that her trapdoor was already open, and peeked inside, ready to pun and see her cute little face when she scrunched up her nose and got annoyed at him–but the view he got was enough to leave him breathless. 

"C-chat..." Marinette breathed, roughly sticking her fingers in and out of her vagina. He could tell she was soaked; they slipped in and out so easily. He took a look at the rest of her body and saw how beautiful she looked; her breasts were glistening in the moonlight. 

He put his staff away while feeling his other staff expand in size, his growing member squished against the leather suit. He gulped while looking at her, he knew he had to have her. It was time to make his entrance known.

"Hi, Princess," Chat said in a sultry voice, "I stopped by to see if you needed any help sleeping tonight, but it seems like you know how to take care of yourself just fine." 

Marinette gasped when she realized she wasn't alone, and quickly sat up. With a blush, she said in between soft pants, "And when did I say that I DIDN'T need your help? I've been waiting for you..." She looked away while saying that last part, too embarrassed to face him. Chat Noir grinned his famous Cheshire grin and replied: "well I can't have you waiting forever, can I?"

He quickly grabbed her legs and nestled his face between them, kissing and suckling on her inner thighs. "Oh, Chat," Marinette sighed, anticipating what was coming next. "Please stop teasing me." 

"Of course, my princess," he replied, his face now pressed against her wettest parts. "Your wish is my command." With that, he began to suck on her clit, alternating between gentle suckles and licking her in a circular motion. He could feel her legs vibrate and kick around, and smiled internally at the effect he was giving her.

"Can you please keep your legs open for me, beautiful?" he looked up at her with his kitten eyes. "I can't make you happy if you keep trying to shut meow-t." She rolled her eyes at his pun, and shyly grabbed her legs so that he'd have easier access. 

She was so close, and not even his awful puns could turn her off at this point. He could feel it too, and started going faster and with added pressure so that she'd reach her climax, and it was building up to be a powerful one. 

Her moans were getting louder, and her grip on his hair tighter, not that he minded. With her riding his face for a bit at the end, she was finally undone, and Chat happily licked up all of her love juices. "So sweet, I shouldn't have expected anything less from a princess that lives in a bakery." He grinned up at her but his eyes looked darker than usual, he looked more primal if anything.

"Thank y-you, Chat," Marinette said, blushing a deep crimson and looking at him while biting her lip. "Um...did you want to do anything else?" His stare got deeper and more meaningful, and in a deeper voice than normal, he said: 

"Yes...you."  
"If you're up to it, that is," he quickly added, not wanting Marinette to feel like she didn't have a choice. She giggled and nodded, and that's all of the confirmation he needed to move up and kiss her on the lips. 

She kissed him back with even more passion, and put her arms around his neck as he was hovering over her. They both slipped their tongues into the other's mouth, and she could now feel his member against her crotch. 

"Oh princess, you're so pretty it hurts." He gazed down at her so lovingly, and she could feel her heat get warm again. "Chat...please don't tell me things like that, I already find you purrfectly irresistible." And truthfully, she did.

It was slowly at first, but she realized her crush on Adrien was becoming overshadowed by her love for Chat. There was a point where she wanted Adrien to be her first kiss, her first time, her first everything, but things happened so quickly with Chat, and she wasn't as upset as she thought she'd be. 

Her daydreams gradually began to center around a handsome leather-clad superhero, and she even noticed when he stopped flirting with her as Ladybug, much to her disappointment. At least he had noticed her as Marinette, and it was probably for the best, anyway. It was safer that way. 

So when she asked Chat if he was ready, he responded with a kiss on her neck and a call to drop his transformation. "Plagg, claws off!" 

She couldn't see anything in the darkness, and Adrien couldn't see as much as he could before. While he'd love nothing more but to worship every inch of Marinette's body while making love to her in the very limited moonlight, he felt guilt over not being able to tell him his true identity. 

Would she ever go this far with him if she knew who he was? Some questions felt better left unanswered. 

Sometimes, Marinette wondered how he really looked like. But she knew that as Ladybug, she couldn't know that information, she would have to wait. But she knew she could learn to love the person under the mask. 

She already did, but she wondered what his life was like. What his friends were like. Some things were better left unsaid.

"Are you ready, princess?" She responded by lifting up her legs and wrapping them around him. He slowly inserted his penis into her, groaning at how tight she was already. She softly moaned as he entered her, thinking about how perfectly he fit inside her. 

"Chat, you're so big," Marinette gasped, already wanting to pound into him. "The better to fuck you with, my princess," he said, while pumping in and out of her with force. 

In their moments together, Adrien learned that Mari liked it rough, which surprised him, considering how innocent she seemed. But he wasn't complaining. 

Marinette was losing her mind as he was making love to her, his girth rubbing her insides just right and his length hitting her g-spot, she knew she was going to cum again soon. 

She would never admit it, but was obsessed with his penis, with the way they fit each other perfectly it almost felt as if they were made for each other.

Adrien continued to thrust into her and got closer to his own climax with every moan and groan he heard her make, and leaned over to grab her hand and kiss her again with his other hand leaning against the wall, for support. Her headboard banged against the wall, and Marinette's screams of delight were going to lead to his own undoing.

"I love you, Marinette," Adrien panted, while thrusting even faster. "I-I love you t-too," she mustered between moans. He grabbed onto her hips, inserting himself deeply and finally cumming inside of her. He told her that she was on the pill, and that it was okay before. 

She came quickly after, and Adrien landed right next to her, gazing at her silhouette with love. "You know that you're perfect, right?" She giggled and replied: "You aren't so bad yourself, kitty. You're lucky my parents aren't home. You managed to move my bed away from the wall!"

"I think that was a team effort, princess," he replied, putting his arm around her and pulling her into a hug. She laid her head on his chest and with a blush, said: "Maybe you're right..." 

He responded with a hum, and Marinette couldn't care to think about Adrien, or what Tikki was going to say, or anything like that. All she knew was that she had to savor this moment while it lasts, because before she knew it, her bed was going to be half-empty, and her heart was going to hurt in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU PUT YOUR HANDS UNDER MY SHIRT  
> UNDID MY BRA AND SAID THESE WORDS  
> DARLING YOU'RE SO PRETTY IT HURTS


End file.
